In engines of varying types, there is frequently the need for a conduit by which a gas or other fluid is conveyed from one component to another. In gas turbine engines, for example, the air exiting a compressor is collected in a plenum and mixed with fuel. This air-fuel mixture then flows through a venturi or other conduit to a combustion chamber where the mixture is ignited to form a hot gas. Because most engineering materials expand when heated, the hot gas production causes the combustion chamber to enlarge. The plenum, which is not exposed to the hot combustion gases, does not experience thermally-related growth to the extent experienced by the combustion chamber. In gas turbine engine modules such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,862 to Mowill, ("the '862 patent") the ideal injector tube-chamber configuration is such that the tube enters the chamber in a substantially tangential manner. In addition, the tube must be substantially fixed at both the plenum and combustion chamber ends in order to effectively serve as a conduit. In such an arrangement wherein the thermal growth of the combustion chamber is substantially greater than that of the plenum, the tube will likely experience significant axial and flexural stresses and corresponding strains. In attempting to prevent tube strain induced pressure against the chamber from puncturing the chamber lining, one could theoretically provide clearance at the interfaces between the tube and chamber and the tube and plenum. However, such clearances would necessarily result in air leakage, thereby reducing the efficiency of the engine. Accordingly, what is needed is a conduit connecting one component to another component that is designed to accommodate a substantial disparity in thermal growth between those two components while simultaneously maintaining interface seal integrity.